


喜欢你

by elainelin16



Category: VHOPE - Fandom, 泰锡 - Fandom, 霜花 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainelin16/pseuds/elainelin16





	喜欢你

安可结束后的会场，如同还未放置冷却的沸水。  
郑号锡跳动的心脏，真切表述了自己紧张的情绪。左手微颤着紧捂住嘴唇，指节也因为施力而略微泛白。  
不是运动过量导致的心率失调，一切不安的由头，都源自身后那个人。

此时此刻，幕布之后。号锡感受着来自泰亨的重量。  
属于其他男性的特殊荷尔蒙气味，未散发的热气与略微汗湿的发梢，搅合着身后的体温灼烧了他的脊背。

再这样下去，心脏会跳出来的。

金泰亨却浑然不知哥哥心里的小九九，脑袋还在对方有些粘腻的脖颈上一蹭一蹭的。  
最后还将自己的下颚，亲昵搁置在号锡的肩膀上 。像极了一头撒娇的大型猫科动物。郑号锡的脑子已然处于放空状态，来自泰亨的呼吸声、磁性的低喃、紧贴着自己的心跳、还有他充满力量的胸膛......  
不管是哪一样，都让郑号锡心毫无章法的胡乱冲撞着，又心驰神往。

“哥怎么心跳得那么快？不舒服？”

弟弟开玩笑般，装模作样的把手抵在号锡的胸口上。看似故作严肃的“检查”着号锡的上身，实则在哥哥的身体上搞怪似的游走。郑号锡的小心脏哪里受的了这种刺激，像是受惊的小鹿那样愈发僵直了腰板，手忙脚乱的攥住泰亨那四处作妖的右掌。

“没...明明泰亨跳的更快...”

毫无威慑力的小埋冤，逗的罪魁祸首埋着头不住偷笑。嘴唇紧贴着自己裸露的皮肤，呵出的气体与震感，更使得号锡背部一阵酥麻。就这一瞬间，差点软在了弟弟的怀里。

“别闹...先 先出去”

号锡不知道为什么，泰亨这家伙身高和力气都顺势生长了。原来那个自己拿来打趣的小猫，仿佛一夜间就长成了强壮的老虎。别说推了，不被压倒就算好的。

泰亨先是配合的从他身上起来，过了几秒又反应过来似的，牢牢握住哥哥的左手。两人就这样一前一后的踱步到门口。前方不远的走廊清晰的传来其他成员撒野般的嬉笑声，号锡轻轻摇了摇手腕，想要提醒弟弟放开。  
一直到对方容着自己抽离开，才总算让不自然的身体卸了力气。 

哪知道跟在身后的仔，趁他不备直接箍着自己抱起来。两步并作一步的，往相反休息室走去——应该说是举办方为他们提供的更衣区。号锡是彻底没想到，自己就这样被弟弟给“拐”了，今天上午还为这样体贴的安排感到愉悦，下午就被安排在了那里。  
一点抵抗力都没有。

“咔哒。”

更衣室的大门被金泰亨插销上锁，自己还是保持着最开始的姿势；与之不同的是，双手已被对方给牢牢握住，锁在他的怀里。然后一步又一步的被迫挪动着，直到自己被锁死在更衣柜与金泰亨之间。

“泰...”

郑号锡有些颤抖的声音还没从口腔完全泄出，便被泰亨用食指轻柔的抵住嘴唇堵住。 

“哥，让泰亨先说好不好？”

一点也不强硬，用着让自己感到舒服的语气和天生低哑的嗓音，仿佛是在小声祈求着什么。这样的弟弟，让本来受到些惊吓的号锡有些心软。他轻微点了点头，算是应下了。

“号锡哥为什么最近一直躲着我”

双手挪移了位置，紧贴住自己的手背。

“是泰亨哪里不够好”

十指强势的插入指缝。

“泰亨是不是做错了什么”

手心因为被喜欢的人握住而感到滚烫。

“还是说...哥哥不喜欢泰亨了..”

就算号锡背对着金泰亨、就算他的头抵着的是自己的后颈；郑号锡还是能轻易感知到他失落的情绪。拇指不由轻轻摩挲着泰亨的手背，微微侧着脑袋像是要安抚他的情绪那般的温柔，又带着点急切。

“哪会...哥讨厌谁也不会讨厌泰亨的”

最喜欢的就是你，又怎么会沾染上讨厌的字眼。

“那哥喜欢泰亨吗？”

明明是平时以及录节目都会拿来开玩笑的句式，号锡却完全怔住了。金泰亨他的语气，太过于认真，连傻子都知道他说的喜欢，是哪种喜欢。  
许是自己停顿的时间过长，身后窸窣了好一阵，然后就被翻过了身。  
正面对着金泰亨，才贴切的感受到了两人相较平时，更微乎极微的距离，以及对方过于真挚灼热的视线。自己不由得润泽了眼角，而刚刚冷却一些的身体，又开始变得燥热起来。 

“泰亨好喜欢哥”

语气突然变得坚定起来，不带着一丝的羞怯。就像金泰亨平时所展现的那般从容不迫。

“想要独占哥的那种”

弟弟霸道的厉害，一击直球正中郑号锡的红心。就像是自己那颗不听话的心脏一样，面对着这样的弟弟，反而跳动的愈发急促、强烈。  
呼与吸的瞬时，号锡都能感受到由心跳引起的抖动感；与对方灼热的气息相交融，烫的他恍惚以为自己快要化掉一样。  
此时等待着答案的泰亨，正目不转睛的望着眼前的哥哥。对方虽然仿若当机一样，只用着水汪汪的眼睛，眼巴巴的望着自己。

但感情这种东西，透过双眸就能感知的十分透彻了。哥哥与自己怀揣着同一份感情，那被时间沉淀着的喜欢，就算他学着木头人一动不动也藏不住的。

太浓烈了。 

泰亨忍不住露出了了然的笑容，面对哥哥青涩的反应，他体贴抬起左手捂住哥哥的眼睛。

“哥，我知道了”

右手将哥哥拥进怀里。

“我都知道了，从号锡哥的眼睛里。”

呼出的热气，都打在号锡的嘴唇上。

“接下来的事，如果哥不喜欢我那样做的话，推开我就好。”

如出一辙的强势，让怀里的号锡觉着自己快要被烧化掉了，从脖子开始逐渐蒸馏出的粉红晕色，在耳廓处愈发放肆。虽然羞怯至极，内心油然的喜悦却更加不容忽视。  
哥哥此时乖巧点头的样子，让泰亨看直了眼。  
唇与唇之间的呼吸开始升温。

金泰亨吻上去的那一刻，郑号锡本身挺直的上身软在他的怀里。泰亨微阖着眼，有些痴迷的看着怀里紧闭双眼、脸颊泛红的小哥哥。  
嘴唇轻柔的触碰，与起初综艺里戏谑的感觉是截然不同。没有旁人的干扰，在恰当的时间与地点，浅吻着心爱之人；是一件极其享受又幸福的事情。

两人的嘴唇上还残留着一点粘腻的唇釉，微甜的滋味在泰亨吮吸着哥哥的下唇时，于口腔中蔓延开来。  
变换着角度的轻啄与舔舐与对方小心翼翼的回应都让金泰亨陶醉于其中。 

“哥，张嘴好不好”

话语之时，嘴唇依然贴敷在哥哥的唇瓣上；随着说话呼出的热气，和嘴唇摩挲的质感，一同把金泰亨最炙热的情感与欲求用最直白的方式表露出来。  
在泰亨心里，哥哥是个很容易害羞的人。就在他以为自己还需软磨硬泡才能如愿以偿的时候，号锡却在他面前主动张了嘴。  
郑号锡的眼睛已然还是紧闭的，双手也不知何时紧紧抓住弟弟外套的前襟。嘴唇略微开了小口，舌头竟也乖巧的倚在下唇的内侧，微微泛着些水光。 

可爱到有点上头了啊。太犯规了，泰亨在含住的一刹那这样想到。嘴唇改为吮吸住哥哥的舌尖，轻柔的用自己去包裹它。偷偷地，将温存的位置直截了当改在了哥哥的腔内。  
交缠的双舌与分泌的涎液发出调情般令人脸红的声响，号锡努力用鼻子呼吸时发出的浅吟与自己炙热的喘息紧簇相连。

就这样，号锡逐渐沦陷在弟弟的唇舌之中，身体有些不可控的顺着泰亨的胸膛下滑。金泰亨的手腕牢牢稳住哥哥的身体，原本紧拥的右手此时正顺着脊背拂拭般的转移至尾骨。指腹略微施力的，感受着属于郑号锡的每一寸，直到掌控住他那极具弹性的右臀为止。  
掌心包裹着哥哥的臀肉，饱满又紧致的触感让泰亨禁不住在缠绵的湿吻中发出一声满足的叹息。

“哈.....啊....”

哥哥的双眸因为陌生的接触而氤氲着水汽，像是被触发到了敏感点那般有些承受不住。从来没有被人这么揉弄过的地方，在弟弟的欺负下开始发烫。微侧着脸躲过又一轮的索吻，脑袋枕在泰亨的颈窝处，身上还因抚弄带来的快感而微微颤栗着。  
预料之中又理所因当的，号锡的那处渐渐硬挺起来。泰亨感受到了哥哥的情动，自己的欲望也早已在湿吻中肿胀的发硬。  
弟弟很坏，明知道对方在小心隐藏着这份陌生的情欲，却还刻意地挺了挺下半身——仅隔着两层布料子，两人最隐私的地方就这样挤压在一起。 

从事态的初端到现在，郑号锡都没有预料到金泰亨会如此直接和放肆。不是不愿与弟弟亲热，只是这冗长的暗恋让他早已习惯曾经的相处模式。弟弟这颗突如其来的直球，不仅是让这份情感毫无遮掩地浮出水面，更是彻底击垮了号锡的堡垒。这种害怕又向往的情绪、陌生又不可抗的冲击力，在他的身体里肆意冲撞。

喜欢的紧，又怕得很。  
只怕自己裸露的情感，让人平生失望。 

就像此时此刻，这个宛若无骨的自己，这个攀附在泰亨身上丧失言语能力且颤栗浅吟的自己——失态的样子让号锡羞红了眼，却没法控制自己的肉体在弟弟的抚弄下还依旧保持清醒。

失声般的扬起头颅，纵使嘴唇微张也紧紧泄出几声短促的泣音。 

倾覆在哥哥身上的金泰亨原本流畅的动作却仿佛被急停，只有沉重的呼吸声随时间而流淌。此时此刻已然被撩拨至情动的郑号锡不由自主的在泰亨怀里磨蹭着，突兀的停顿让他由内涌起一股陌生的难受感。  
这是他从未领略过的空虚，躯体上被接触过的每寸肌理都开始瘙痒、发热。 

“...泰、泰亨啊.....”

实在是承受不住了，他窝在对方的怀里想引起注意。  
静止状态下，一切细微变化都会被轻而易举觉察，金泰亨在哥哥一而再再而三的“诱惑”下变得更加煎熬。  
但是不可以，他知道的清清楚楚。即使体内肆意冲撞的热流变得越发乖张，即使就快控制不住自己的双手扯开哥哥此时显得繁琐又累赘的衣衫；他也不得不停滞于此。  
再三的停顿与犹豫，终于狠下心扣住哥哥的脖颈，将他从自己的怀中撕离开来。  
果然啊，欺负狠了最终惨的是自己。 

“太喜欢你了”

“太喜欢你了，哥”

明明眼睛里还酝酿着浓烈的情欲，明明额角的头发都被压抑的汗液酿湿；金泰亨此时的神韵、严肃又正式的语气却并不会让这突如其来的告白显得仓促。  
纵使这份绮愿彼此都已相通，哥哥眼眶中云集的泪水却还是漫溢了出来。

“所以不想在这么随便的地方，做最重要的事情。”

眼里的情绪滚烫到快要熔化号锡的思维。没料想面前强势到不行的幼虎，也会呈现出这般紧张又羞涩的表情。  
若是忽略掉下身依然明显的硬物，那会是一幅十分青涩的告白景象。 

“咔哒”

门把扭动所产生的碰撞声，在这样连呼吸都被无限放大的寂静空间里，显得格外突兀又扎耳。正在耳鬓厮磨的两位被吓得一个激灵，特别是郑号锡。他死死地拽着金泰亨，眼睛直愣愣的瞪着发出声响的入口，即使他清楚门早被上了锁，身体却仍旧不自觉地紧绷起来。  
别说扬帆起航了，差点被吓出生理疾病。

泰亨在瞬时的惊诧后，迅速整理好两人略显凌乱的衣着。  
侧身抓住喷雾就在颈侧来回按了几下，经过紧急的处理，怀里喘息不止的哥哥才算是得以缓解。  
男生的更衣室里，体贴的存放着许多强效冷却止汗剂——而这种气体的益处就在于镇定以及除味。这种时态下，喷雾无疑成为最佳利器，让攀升的欲犬归于寂静。   
急促的喘息逐渐平缓，外面的交谈声在号锡耳里，才终于清晰起来。

“啊请问是工作人员吗，不好意思，刚刚号锡在舞台后情绪有些失控，泰亨正在里面安慰他呢，麻烦请再等一等吧？”

金硕珍不知什么时候已经来到了门外。郑号锡一边听着大哥早就拟定好的歪理，一边斜斜地望着眼前企图萌混过关的弟弟。 

“我怎么不知道自己情绪失控了呢，我亲爱的弟弟？”

戏谑的低语，一个字接一个字，宛如昏黑中闪灼的星火，炸裂于泰亨的耳廓。  
将它一点点地浸红。 

“哥哥，你不要再勾引我了……”

语尾拐着弯的撒娇，混合着弟弟独有的嗓音，更像是加了炼乳的espresso让人想入非非。外面断断续续传来礼貌又尴尬的对话，郑号锡却仿佛有了靠山般的嚣张起来。  
手指略微施力地揉搓着弟弟的耳垂，脸上还是挂着那抹坏笑。仍旧有些水润的眼睛，更是缠绵的望着弟弟。 

泰亨能怎么办。工作人员的尬笑令他不敢轻举妄动，只有咬牙切齿的盯着那个不知收敛的坏哥哥。  
猫急了都要挠你，更何况自己是头大老虎。  
于是乎，他就这么一口咬上号锡的下唇。

突如其来的痛感让哥哥的双眼又充斥着生理泪水，不住地倒吸着凉气，却因为顾虑而不敢发出声响。只能用双手拧着弟弟地手臂，试图反抗。金泰亨看着号锡欲哭的表情，还是不忍心下重口。就这么威胁了一番后，还是低声软语的哄着自己的男朋友。  
戏弄久了，心疼的还是自己。 

“下一次，可不会这么放过你了啊，我的号锡哥哥。”

逃不掉了哦，因为我喜欢你啊。


End file.
